sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Leibowitz
)]] )]] Name: Sean Leibowitz Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Metal music, smoking pot, graffiti art, playing bass Appearance: '''Sean is around average height of 5'8 and weighs around 135 lbs. He has a lanky and non-imposing build to him. He has short, orange hair with bangs that reach down to his forehead. His eyes are almond shape with a brown color to them. He has thin eyebrows. His face is oval shaped with a small nose above a small mouth. Sean has a light brown skin tone to him. Sean's dress sense is very informed by the bands he listen to so he's frequently found in different band apparel of his favorites, otherwise he dresses rather plainly and practically. He mostly sticks with hoodies and depending on the weather, jeans or cargo shorts. He prefers trainers. At abduction day Sean was wearing a black beanie hat, a black Iron Maiden hoodie, a gray undershirt, dark blue jeans and red trainers. '''Biography: A second generation Jewish family, Sean's grandparents were originally from Israel, but moved to the US with their son Abraham and his four siblings in the 80's and lived in New York. They ran a grocery store that Abraham often helped out at and had hopes for him to run it himself. Abraham had other plans, however. Moving out in the early 90's, Abraham moved out cross country with some friends doing odd jobs for food and money for a year before eventually ending up in Chattanooga, Tennessee where he settled down with his own house working as a cab driver. Because of his work, he met Tracy Brown while cabbing and hit it off, Tracy being a frequent customer. They married in 96 and had their first son, Samuel in 98. Sean was born on August 15th 2000. He and his brother generally got along and Sean would look up to Samuel and emulate him, to their parents encouragement. However, it wasn't long before the two diverged from each other, Samuel was shy and had a harder time interacting with people while Sean had an easier time making friends. As such Sean ended up spending more time with his friends as he grew up than his brother and stopped imitating him, as Samuel preferred to hole himself up in his room doing work and playing games while Sean would be outside playing soccer or bicycling. Because of this their parents spent more time with Samuel and tried to help him with his social anxieties and to get him outside more. Sean accepted this at first, but he found it harder to as time went on and their parents started comparing the two more and more, particularly in regards to school as Samuel had an easier time doing school work while Sean would barely get by with his grades. His mother did this more so than his father who continued his job as a cabbie and therefore spent less time with his sons, though he generally agrees with his wife in regards to them. Nowadays Sean and Samuel barely interact with each other despite living in the same house and when they do it's tense and short. As long as Sean can remember he's had a fear of the dark, the earliest instance that he could remember was when he played hide and seek with his brother when he was 3 and hid himself in the bathroom. Samuel turned off the lights to flush him out of his hiding spot and Sean was stuck in the dark. He was stuck in there for an hour, petrified as Samuel wandered off to look elsewhere. He was found by his mother afterwards crying in the dark and she struggled to calm him down. As a result he started sleeping with the light on at night and having trouble wandering down the basement whenever he had to take out his clothes from the washing machine. Tending to freeze up in sudden darkness and struggling to move towards dark areas. While he's more in control than he used to be, once in the dark Sean starts shaking and sweating and getting the feeling of nausea. It's something he's tried to work with over the years through various methods. The most effective he has found was pot. As a child Sean was very involved in sports, soccer in particular was one of his favorites that he'd play with his friends. His parents, Tracy especially pushed for him to participate, wanting him to become a soccer player. At his mother's suggestion he joined the soccer team when he was 8 years old and played defense. He was noted for his stubbornness and determination on the field, not letting up when the attackers came around. He kept up with this interest through middle school till his first year in high school where his interest in sports waned in favor of other interests and finding it harder to spend time training made him quit despite his mother's insistence. Because of this and his pot habit he’s no longer as athletic as he used to be which displeases his mother. When Sean was 10 and was visiting a friend's house, it was the first time he got to hear metal music, his friend's brother playing Paranoid by Black Sabbath on his guitar. This piqued a curiosity in Sean, who'd watch him play every time he came over. Both of his parents were opposed to this interest so he kept it a secret from his parents, though they eventually found out about it and forced him to stop, concerned it would be corrupting him. Even so, he kept up with it, the advent of the internet and Youtube made it easier for him to discover and listen to heavy metal. Today he has a collection of bands that he listens to on a daily basis and is often seen wearing shirts or hoodies with imagery from various bands, bought in secret without his parents notice and is hidden in his room; he sneaks out his favorites to use. It's because of his interest in heavy metal that he eventually started playing the bass around middle school. Listening to Iron Maiden and Motorhead made him realise how powerful it could be as well as how it could be the glue in a band's sound. He couldn't play at home, Instead playing at school and at friends houses, as his parents made it clear that as long as he lived in their house, no loud music or instruments were allowed. He's not particularly skilled in his bass playing as he mostly does it for fun. If there was one thing his parents did approve of was his interest in art. As long as Sean could remember from picking up his first coloring book at 5 and coloring various figures to painting at school, art was an easy way for him to express himself when music couldn't do the job. It allowed him to create vivid landscapes and characters that he'd practice on for hours whether at school or in his spare time. His father especially pushes for his son to work more on his art and wants him to become an artist and is prideful in his son's art, particularly the painting he made of Abraham, which he hung up on the wall in the living room. As Sean entered high school, he found himself getting more and more interested in graffiti art. He found its daring nature appealing and as a way to challenge himself as an artist. His parents do not know of his interest in graffiti as he has kept it a close secret between him and his friends. A part of why he took up graffiti was to challenge himself in regards to it as he most often had to do it at night, although he usually has friends along with him when he does so. Besides grafitti, he's found himself drawn towards watercolor painting, and watches videos of painters like Bob Ross in his spare time. It was also around this time he was introduce to pot by a friend and he became a regular user. When he started he did it socially to fit in, but found the effect calming that he started doing it on his own, smoking two times a day. He would do this away from his home, usually while he was out making grafitti. He was often using it as a way for himself to calm down after getting stressed out or scared, after an argument or conflict had happened. He knows both are illegal activities and goes to great length to not get found out by his parents or the authorities, but finds it exhilarating at the same time and has no intentions of stopping. Sean's grades are below average in most of his classes with a few such as art and music being above average. He struggles significantly with mathematics as he finds it difficult to remember its different forms and finds classes such as biology boring. He struggles to get himself interested during the class and finds it difficult to memorize. His bad grades remain a point of contention between him and his parents, particularly with his mother. They have had frequent arguments about it and Sean has stormed off on more than one occasion to a friend's house to cool off. Sean is a fairly carefree individual socially at George Hunter. He mostly spends his time hanging out with friends talking about art and music and often tries to get to know people. When it comes to disagreements Sean often tries to use with humor or trying to be calm, though he can very spirited and stubborn when someone talks badly about his art or his favorite bands and can be particularly mean spirited towards people he dislikes. His plans for the future are to continue his artistic pursuits and go to art school. Advantages: Sean does well socially and has an easy time making friends with people, making it easier for him to form alliances. He's stubborn and if he sets his mind to something, he will see it through. Disadvantages: Sean gets winded quite easily due to lack of exercise and his pot intake. His phobia of the dark will make it difficult for him in dark places such as caves and badly lit buildings, as well as at night. Designated Number: Male student no. 026 --- Designated Weapon: Durian Conclusion: He's going to smell about as good as that fruit does when he's dead. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Ohm. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Ohm '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Durian (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Lucas Diaz, Desiree Beck, Thomas Buckley, Sakurako Jackson 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Sean, in chronological order: V7 Pregame: *Prowler *The Plan Unfolds V7: *My Balls Are Concrete *Why? I don't like you. *Right Turn at Albuquerque *Lately Kiss My Ass Lately *They Couldn’t Buy A Fucking Toaster. They’re Broke, John. *The Special Special Special! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sean Leibowitz. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students